Coming to a town near you
by AdoreChrissie
Summary: A cute lil auslly oneshot about what happens when Ally sees Austin for the first time in 3 months, after leaving her in Miami to tour America and Canada. Dedicated to one of my very good friends, Ayesha who I promised an auslly drawing but wrote a oneshot for her instead lol. (P.s go follow her on twitter if your not already: @canyounotraura)


**sigh**.

One of the many sighs over the past few months, fortunately, the last. Ally was waiting for Austin. She wasn't surprised, for every meeting the goofy blonde was always late, but this wasn't just any meeting, it was the first meeting since he had been on his debut tour around The States and Canada.

The hot miami sun had seen it's peak and the air was starting to cool. She glanced over to the clock on the wall to show that it was nearly 30 minutes past 5. Austin was meant to meet Ally in sonic boom at 5. She shut her fathers store early so they could be together, just the two of them, no distractions. No father, no friends, just Austin and Ally, the way things were always meant to be.

Ally wanted to go on tour with Austin, and Austin wanted Ally to come on tour with him more than anything, but with her being Starr Records newest artist, her music career was just taking off, and Austin knew how long she had waited for this moment, he couldn't take it away from her. Most days Ally was writing, not just for Austin, but for herself as well, double the workload. She was also in the studio recording for her new album, along with doing interviews and going to Ally always found time in her busy life for Austin. She would drop everything she was doing if she got that one anticipated message everyday "wanna skype babe? x"

Days came to weeks and weeks came to months until finally, she could wake up and see the long awaited date marked on her calendar: October 13th ~ Austin comes home. Ally was hopelessly in love, but it wasn't a puppy dog teenage love, it was a love that hurt. It made her stomach churn whenever she thought about his blonde locks that would flop over his head, his mahogany eyes that turned into glass when the light caught them and his lips. Austin's pale, cracked lips that when came in contact with Ally's, made the tiny hairs on her nape stand up tall. The same lips that she had touched on hers for the very first time, the only lips she ever wanted, the only lips she ever craved.

Ally got awoken from her daydream when she was startled by the familiar sound of the stores door trying to be opened. She shot up off her piano stool, where Austin and herself had previously wrote all of his hit songs together, and ran down the staircase, gripping onto the handrail so she didn't slip. She snatched the keys of the the cashier counter and ran over the familiar boy, standing only a glass panel away from her.

He was wearing a checkered flannel and a grey and blue sweater to cover his body from the cold. Austin looked at her, scanning up and down as she unlocked the door. This is was the first time, the first proper time he had seen his significant other in 3 months. 3 months without being able to hold ally close to him when he needed the support of her.

The door finally creeped open, as petite brunette's eyes lit up for the first time, in a long time, and then were took over by tears. Austin brushed her curly locks over her left shoulder and smoothed his hand down her jawline, then her neck, to rest his callused fingers on her delicate, creamy skin. He took his other hand to wipe away the tears, slowly escaping her eyelids. Words weren't needed with this singer/songwriter duo, they had a special connection, a connection no other individual could understand. Not even their best friends could understand what Austin and Ally were thinking, but they knew exactly, they knew because they loved each other.

As ally leaned forward to caress her plump lips with Austin, he moved his hand from her shoulder down to her lower back, to wrap both his hands and well built arms around her diminutive waist, and gently, but meaningfully, moved his lips in perfect synch with her. He grazed his teeth against her bottom lip, begging for the entrance of her mouth he'd been deprived of for so long. He could feel Ally smile into the kiss. He smiled back, showing and proving to Ally how much he missed her. Smiling because he had his Ally back. The Ally he found irresistible. he Ally he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
